Project Summary The primary objective of the RISE Scholars Program at the University of Texas at El Paso (UTEP) is to increase the participation of disadvantaged underrepresented students (UR) in biomedical research. The UTEP RISE Program is comprised of two distinct populations of trainees: a) Students that participate in research projects as undergraduates and b) Graduate students working towards their Ph.D. degrees. The specific aims of this program are as follows: (1) To provide increased access to educational and research biomedical training activities for UR students; (2) Increase the number of UR undergraduates who choose to pursue careers in biomedical research; and (3) Increase the representation of UR graduate students in biomedical Ph.D. programs to levels equivalent to our UR undergraduate population. At the undergraduate level, the UTEP RISE Scholars program has met or exceeded most of the originally proposed objectives in the areas of student retention, semester credits attained, improvements in overall GPA, and placement of undergraduate trainees in graduate programs. While the graduate training component was implemented as a supplement in 2006, fourteen UR trainees have completed their Ph.D.s. The RISE graduate component has significantly enhanced our existing graduate program by increasing the number of UR trainees, by adding valuable training workshops for all graduate students, and by lowering the years to degree. In addition, the RISE graduate trainees will receive enhanced mentorship and guidance from the PD and Co-PDs who will counsel them at important junctures and checkpoints during their graduate careers. The planned activities are expected to reduce the time-to degree and thus increase the output of UR graduates from our programs. The goals and objectives that have been proposed in this renewal application should allow us to continue to generate a highly talented pool of trainees with a genuine interest in pursuing academic biomedical research careers.